


Heat

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter’s heat hits him like a wildfire, washing over him in one go. One minute, he had been talking with Tony on what kind of improvements his newest suit needed, and in the next, he feels like he’s burning up, staggering back to grab onto the metal table, denting it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6, anonymous





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasteless_Topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasteless_Topaz/gifts).



Peter’s heat hits him like a wildfire, washing over him in one go. One minute, he had been talking with Tony on what kind of improvements his newest suit needed, and in the next, he feels like he’s burning up, staggering back to grab onto the metal table, denting it.

“Sorry, Tony,” Peter manages to get out, his voice a bit strangled from trying not to focus on how good his boyfriend looks right in front of him.

Tony snorts. “That’s the least of my worries, Pete. Your heat’s hit already?” Peter can see how Tony tilts his head a little, likely able to smell the scent he knew he must be giving off by now.

Peter licks his lips. “Yeah.” He had told Tony already that his heat was going to hit sometime this week, but, well, he had vague plans for something more romantic.

Peter figures that Tony has similar thoughts. “Do you want me now—”

“Yes, god, yes,” Peter interrupts, before he catches up to himself and gives Tony an embarrassed smile. 

“Hey, I’m happy to be of service,” Tony says cheekily before he steps into Peter’s space, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. Peter feels the hairs of Tony’s trimmed beard brush against his clean-shaven face, and decides that this perfect after all. Who needs a more romantic setting when having sex Tony Stark in his lab is almost too on the nose for the two of them?

Peter moves to push himself up on the table, clear of anything that would cause problems—Peter’s spent countless times working with Tony that could do serious damage if neither of them knew what they were doing, his healing factor included—and hears Tony take a moment to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell any curious passerby that they were both distracted.

That’s one way of phrasing that he was stuck in heat.

“Now we’re properly alone,” Tony mutters before he goes back to kissing Peter, this time at a deeper, quicker pace, tongue slipping in to explore his mouth as Peter feels Tony’s hands settling on his hips. Tony grinds into him. It’s too much, too fast. 

Peter, embarrassed, feels himself orgasm, his senses heightened further than they normally are. Even as a college student working on his PhD, he still gets to have the experience of coming in his pants like he was a teenager again.

Tony hears his muffled moan, and kisses him harder, unfazed by it. One plus about having heightened senses is being able to go again in an impressive amount of time. Being oversensitive isn't so bad with that considered.

Peter pulls back, looking into Tony’s brown eyes. “Tony, come on. I want you right now.” He’s on the edge of demanding, but in his defense, he doesn’t feel like he can last much longer with Tony trying to tease him like this. Tony loves to take him apart, piece by piece, but right now, Peter wants to sate the fire inside of him into something more manageable.

“Alright, Pete.” Tony can sense his need, and Peter can tell that Tony isn’t entirely unaffected by his status either. Tony does the work of tugging down his pants and underwear.

Peter wraps his legs around Tony’s hips, trying to urge him on as Tony palms himself. Peter can feel his fingers lightly tracing his opening, gathering up the slick he was starting to produce. Before Peter has the chance to hurry Tony into fucking him, he sucks in a breath when he feels Tony breech him, Tony’s hands back on his hips.

A sense of rightness settles in Peter, that Tony, his boyfriend, is fucking him here, helping him through the first wave of his heat. Peter lets out a satisfied groan when Tony’s cock rubs against his prostate over and over, the thrusting of his hips settling into a pleasurable rhythm. Peter grabs at the edge of the metal table, trying to keep himself in check, mindful of his own strength.

Being in heat is always overwhelming.

Peter’s never thought to check if it was because of his spider powers or something else, but now the two of them have a new project to do together.

“It’s okay,” Tony says softly, trying for a conversational tone, his breath slightly out of place. “I know it’s overwhelming to be fucked by Tony Stark.”

Peter forget his nerves for a moment and laughs, grateful for Tony cracking a joke as he grins. “I think the shine has worn off when you’ve said that a dozen times before— _Oh_.” Peter cuts himself off as Tony thrusts particularly hard into him, his hard cock bobbing in air as it leaks pre-come. 

“Tony, I’m—” He lets out a harsh breath, feeling another orgasm about to tip over inside of him.

Tony leans forward, kissing the space of skin between his neck and shoulder, his hand moving to stroke Peter’s cheek. “You’re doing so good. Come on, Pete.”

Just that small bit of encouragement from Tony is enough to send Peter spiraling, his orgasm hitting him like a ton of steel as he rides it out. As he gathers his senses, he feels the sensation of Tony’s knot inside of him, with Tony slumping a little, hiding his face in the crook of Peter’s neck.

Peter wraps his arms around Tony, giving him a sort of hug as Tony finishes orgasming. They’re still connected to each other when Tony lifts his head, a wiry smile on his face. “That was a hell of a round one, huh?”

“Yeah.” His heat is still very much present, but it’s not quite as intense as it was.

“Say, once we can separate, how do you feel out ordering take out and going again back in a proper bed?”

Peter grins. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
